1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computing systems, and more particularly to, systems and method for bookmarking support of tunneled endpoints.
2. Description of the Related Art
In computer networks, tunneling is a way for client computing devices to communicate with host computing systems that have restricted connectivity. Tunneling is generally performed by encapsulating one network protocol within another network protocol. In Internet applications, for example, various network protocols (e.g., the TCP/IP family of protocols) are usually encapsulated within the HTTP protocol so that the client computing device is able to bypass firewalls, network address translations (NATs), proxy servers, and/or other security features on the host computing device.